brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Skeleton (Original)
A Skeleton is a minifigure that appears in various themes in many early sets. It was the first in a long line of skeletons (see the Skeleton Disambiguation Page) and feature ball and socket joints and rounded eyes. They appear in Pirates, Castle, Atlantis, Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean and Ninjago sets. One of them also has a major role in Monster Fighters.Skeletons are also playable characters in video games for comical purposes, only playable under the "Extra Toggle" feature. Description The body form of the skeleton has slightly changed over the years. For instance, the first LEGO skeletons had arms with ball and socket joints which allowed them to move all the way out to the side and all the way around. Skeletons in later sets had arms with normal pivot joints, like on a Battle Droid, that just move up and down. Also, the faces changed in the Castle sets. Classic skeletons had round eyes which gave them a neutral or even friendlier look to their faces than in the newer skeleton that has a slanted or evil look in their eyes. A new variation of the skeleton was released in the Ninjago theme, which feature redesigned torsos, arms and legs. Appearances * 1382 Scary Laboratory * 5948 Desert Expedition * 4072 Skeleton * 10217 Diagon Alley * 7952 Kingdoms Advent Calendar * 6097 Night Lord's Castle * 10066 Castle Accessories * 8876 Scorpion Prison Cave * 5976 River Expedition * 8813 Battle at the Pass * 5936 Spider's Secret * 2879 Desert Expedition * 8781 Castle of Morcia * 6079 Dark Forest Fortress * 6036 Skeleton Surprise * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins * 1411 Filming of a Pirate Scene * 6046 Hemlock Stronghold * 7569 Desert Attack * 6087 Witch's Magic Manor * 9376 LEGO Dacta Castle Set * 5383 Castle Accessories * 5909 Treasure Raiders set with Mummy Storage Container * 1782 Discovery Station * 9725 ROBOLAB Amusement Park Set * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins * 6090 Royal Knight's Castle * 6098 King Leo's Castle * 6560 Diving Expedition Explorer * 6254 Rocky Reef * 8823 Mistlands Tower * 6296 Shipwreck Island * 6494 Mystic Mountain Time Lab * 6078 Royal Drawbridge * 1383 Curse of the Pharaoh * 6091 King Leo's Castle * 8089 Hoth Wampa Cave * 9468 Vampyre Castle *9473 The Mines of Moria *60204 LEGO City Hospital *79015 Witch-king Battle (This minifigure doesn't form part of the original list of characters) *75005 Rancor Pit *70420 Graveyard Mystery *70431 The Lighthouse of Darkness *21320 Dinosaur Fossils *41375 Heartland City Fairground Pier Video Game Appearances *''LEGO Minifigures Online'' *''LEGO Worlds'' *''LEGO Loco'' (named as Eamon) *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (as an extra) *''The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame'' Parts * Part 6260 is the skeleton torso * Part 6265 are the skeleton's arms * Part 6266 are the skeleton's legs * Part 82359 is the original skeleton's head Category:Minifigures introduced in 1995 Category:Castle Minifigures Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Indiana Jones minifigures Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Pirates minifigures Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Time Cruisers minifigures Category:Adventurers Minifigures Category:Knights' Kingdom Minifigures Category:Castle (2007) Minifigures Category:LEGO Battles minifigures Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Minifigures Category:Adventurers Jungle Minifigures Category:The Lord of The Rings minifigures Category:Minifigures that came to another franchise Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures